Wepwawet (Egyptian God)
Appearance Personality At first glance, Wepwawet comes off as very passive and nonchalant, and can seem almost apathetic to many of those who meet him for the first time. However, in actuality he is quite open, kind, and friendly, though he prefers to not have to say anything if he doesn't necessarily feel the need to. Wepwawet believes that actions can communicate a lot of what words fail to convey, so he tends to pay more attention to body language and facial expressions when speaking with others. In a casual setting, Wepwawet is often rather quiet, preferring to hang more in the background rather than being up front and center, and tends to do more listening than speaking in the company of others. On the contrary, his stage persona when he performs with his band, Children of the Ankh, is much more bombastic and loud compared to his typical mild-mannered casual self. Wepwawet acts as the main bassist, backup vocals, and in some cases lead vocals or co-frontman alongside the band's main singer, who also happens to be one of his best friends and the only god from the Egyptian pantheon he is close to, Maahes, son of Ptah, Bastet, and Sekhmet who is also a fellow god of war. He feels that he can express himself much more through music and performance, and is always eager to get the crowd hyped up whenever the band plays at live shows. He loves playing the bass and acoustic guitar especially, and can be found practising occasionally at home, though he primarily goes out with the other band members when they get together for band practice. Wepwawet's history with the Egyptian pantheon is rather complicated, as he went through a few changes between being hailed as a god of war as well as a guide to the spiritual afterlife. However, at some point in time after the age of Ancient Egypt passed, Wepwawet ended up going AWOL and came down to Earth to dwell among the mortals and common folk as he remained mostly forgotten compared to most other gods who have found growing popularity in modern day times. Since then, Wepwawet took on the identity of his mortal form and name, now going by Amon Zaher and living a relatively peaceful and happy life with his housemate and one of his best friends, a kelpie named Beauregard Aaldenberg, and attending practice and concerts with his band. Because of Wepwawet's appearance and role as a guide to the afterlife, he is often compared to Anubis, who was seen as a much more major counterpart to him. In spite of what one might think, Wepwawet doesn't hold any sort of animosity towards Anubis, but he absolutely hates the constant comparisons people make between them. He simply wants to be regarded as a deity of his own identity rather than being constantly held in the shadow of a much more famous and popular god like Anubis. Wepwawet has no desire for fame of any sort, even though he has garnered a relatively modest fanbase through his association with Children of the Ankh, he simply wants to live a life of his own and be happy within his own terms. Love & Romance Circles